Forever and Always
by MockingjayFlying
Summary: I hate him so much! Why does he think he can just leave me and come back with an entire new Flock! Expect me to except him like nothing ever happened!He told me Forever and Always...what happened to that?


**Hey guys! This is a songfic oneshot about Max and how Fang left her! And it takes place in Angel when Fang's "flock" and the real flock are in the hotel in Paris. Enjoy! By the by! I do not own maximum ride or any of the characters or the song forever and always by TS! Read review love!**

I hate life. I hate Fang. I hate Dylan. GOD! I hate guys in general. I still don't know why Fang left and I'm not sure I wanna know why. I'm sitting on the roof of that fancy whats-it-calledhotel w'ere staying in in Paris. The city of looooooooove! Pfft! As if.

The flock and the other flock are in the main lobby talking about something, but I really feel like crap so I just walked away and flew here. It's too much. Fang leaving. Dylan here. The extra me. Fang calling me. Fang not loving me. Ugh!

All of a sudden the radio in my room starts playing music. What is that, Taylor Swift? Ah whatever. Wait, what song is that? Forever and Always? I think I'm gonna listen.

_**Once upon a time, I believe it was a Tuesday when I caught your eye**__**  
**__**And we caught onto something**__**  
**__**I hold onto the night, you looked me in the eye and told me you loved me**__****_

_**Were you just kidding?**__**  
**__**'cause it seems to me, this thing is breaking down**__**  
**__**We almost never speak**__**  
**__**I don't feel welcome anymore**__**  
**__**Baby what happened, please tell me?**_

What the Hell? This song describes me and Fang exactly! IT was such a long time ago when we first kissed. Like centuries? What did happen? Why did he leave? This is just getting me angrier and I wanna turn it off but I don't want to at the same time…

_**'cause one second it was perfect, now you're halfway out the door**__****_

_**And I stare at the phone, he still hasn't called**__**  
**__**And then you feel so low you cant feel nothing at all**__**  
**__**And you flashback to when he said forever and always**__**  
**__**Oh, and it rains in your bedroom**__**  
**__**Everything is wrong**__**  
**__**It rains when you're here and it rains when you're gone**__**  
**__**Cause I was there when you said forever and always**_

As if right on cu, the sky starts thundering and I see lightning. The clouds over come the sun and the sky is black. I waited forever and ever for Fang to call and he didn't. HE DIDN'T! I am soo freaking angry! I was soo depressed! Everything IS wrong! He broke my heart! He told me that he would always be with me! SIKE!

_**Was I out of line?**__**  
**__**Did I say something way too honest, made you run and hide**__**  
**__**Like a scared little boy**__**  
**__**I looked into your eyes**__**  
**__**Thought I knew you for a minute, now I'm not so sure**__****_

_**So here's everything coming down to nothing**__**  
**__**Here's to silence that cuts me to the core**__**  
**__**Where is this going? Thought I knew for a minute, but I don't anymore**_

I knew him all of his life! We have been through everything together! For nothing? I loved him and he left! I thought I knew him but I thought wrong. I thought..wronng. It starts to rain. It is pouring rain. But I don't give a crap. Let it rain and let it pour. Drown me.

_**Back up, baby, back up**__**  
**__**Did you forget everything**__**  
**__**Back up, baby, back up**__**  
**__**Did you forget everything**_

Everything..

Our flock.

Our future.

I begin to cry, and its not just tears leaking from my eyes. Its sobbing and screaming and yelling and despair coming out of my heart finally.

_**'cause it rains in your bedroom**__**  
**__**Everything is wrong**__**  
**__**It rains when you're here and it rains when you're gone**__**  
**__**'cause I was there when you said forever and always**__****_

_**Oh, I stare at the phone, he still hasn't called**__**  
**__**And then you feel so low you cant feel nothing at all**__**  
**__**And you flashback to when we said forever and always**__****_

Like minutes later im still crying but even harder now.

Who cares. The rain is disguising my tears anyways.

But then I feel arms wrap around me. I look up and see that it's Fang.

FANG.

I stare straight into his eyes as the rain pours harder. And I cant freaking believe that I see something.

It's regret. And sadness. And longing. But I also see love.

He loves me.

_**And it rains in your bedroom**__**  
**__**Everything is wrong**__**  
**__**It rains when you're here and it rains when you're gone**__**  
**__**'cause I was there when you said forever and always**__**  
**_

"Y-you said forever a-and always!" I scream at him. Over the thunder and the lightning and the rain.

He looks at me. He's crying.

Crying for me.

"I know. I know. I'm sorry Max. I'm so so sorry." He says to me. Breath shuddering.

And that's all it takes for me to sink into his chest and just stay.

_**You didn't mean it baby, you said forever and always... yeah**___


End file.
